User talk:Colgan dog
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Red Dawn (Map Game)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Edgeofnight Hello, Colgan Dog or The History Nerd, I've seen that you have joined Shattered World II. However, Shattered World II has been closed for several months now, but there is Shattered World Revived (SWR). This is the succesor to Shattered World II. If you would like to play, just post your name under which country you would like to play as. I hope you would join SWR, as I am always happy and friendly to new players. I hope to see you in SWR! Mli048 (talk) 21:43, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Shattered World Revived Thank you for playing Shattered World Revived! You have chosen as the Scottish Republic. Your data is; Demographics Population: 5,405,000 Population Growth: 86,000/Year Urbanization: 2,702,000 Urbanization Growth: 108,000/Year Economy GDP per capita: $45,383.90 Factories: 2,453 Base Income: $122.65 Billion Tax Income: $16.215 Billion Total Income: $138.865 Billion Geography States: Scotland Government Government Type: Parliamentary Republic Technology Tech Year: 2020 Military Infantry: 30,000 SOS: 100 Tanks: 92 AVs: 0 AFVs: 931 Armor cars: 1,230 Artillery: 72 Satellites: 1 Submarines: 3 Carriers: 0Battleships: 0 Destroyers: 2 Troopships: 0 Fighters: 96 Attack Helicopters: 76 Transport Planes: 46 Bombers: 0 Drones: 25 Nuclear Missiles: 43 Other WMDs: 0 Total Military Size: 36,492 For more data, please go here: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World_Revived_(Map_Game)#Important_Pages Thank you for playing Shattered Revived, and may there be a glorius to the people of Scotland! Mli048 (talk) 21:57, September 15, 2017 (UTC) My response on the government type question; 1. No, each country starts with a different government type based off their real-world equalivent. For example, the People's Republic of Southern China is an economic communist and the Islamic Republic of Nothern Iran is a theocracy. 2. If you would like to have Scotland as a facist state, you can do so by saying "We conduct a coup or our current government has decided to become facist for a more secured state" or anything you want, as long you state your new government type. 3. If you need more information go to this page; http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World_Algorithm#Government_Types Mli048 (talk) 01:42, September 16, 2017 (UTC) When I finished typing the important pages. Mli048 (talk) 12:14, September 18, 2017 (UTC) In order to make sure this game has be unbiased, I will not be joining Shattered World. However, I might do so somewhere in the future. Mli048 (talk) 01:44, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Dear Mr. Colgan Dog, You can be a diplomatic respone mod, except for your own country in order to insure unbiasness. However, you must provide reason for acceptness and rejections. Also, you can't do diplomatic with countries your at war, have an alliance or a fued with, regardless if this fued is ingame or not. You can also be a plausibility checking mod or a emergency mod. Both of these jobs require little time to work on, espically emergency, as emergency is only when all of the mods for a certain task are inactive or has not done anything for 72 hours. You will be called in by me shall emergency mod be needed. Mli048 (talk) 23:56, October 5, 2017 (UTC) P. S. Shattered World Revived (SWR) has begin. Please post your turn. Note: I have removed the Fascist Scottish election victory thing, as the next Scottish elections are in 2021. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Next_Scottish_Parliament_election However, have I put what you type below so you copy and pasted it for 2021 if you want too. The Scottish Nationalist Party is so popular in Scotland because of their patriotic views and their acknowledgement of real problems, especially with their rejection of mass amounts of refugees and foreigners from entering Scotland, saying that "Non-Scots are Overrunning our homeland! Gods' special land made for the Scots!". Religion also plays a key factor in their popularity, The Scottish Nationalist Party is very Protestant, just like the Scots have historically been for centuries, and claiming that "The dirty Irish catholics are tanting our homeland, and are reason for our failures!". Anti-Unionist ideas and anti-English ideas also make the SNP so popular. In the next election the SNP win 98% of Seats in the parliament, with the conservatives gaining the other seats, in the upcoming months, the General Elections for a Prime Minister Take place, the SNP wins by a landslide, with the Party's Leader, Andus Craig, taking the place as Prime Minister, he is expected to take power by Janurary. Thank you for understanding this problem. P. S. Andus Craig isn't a real person. However, there are numerous people you can use, such as Nicola Sturgeon . However it is YOUR choice if you want to change leaders. Also, there is a lot more to the algrothim, just saying. Mli048 (talk) 01:22, October 6, 2017 (UTC) A new start Fancy setting up an new admin team? I will have to ask this question of all current users and those who I wish to recruit to get thire opinions over the next week or so. *''The new Administration team I propose:'' #Todetode = Bureaucrat. #Mli048 = Bureaucrat. #Colgan dog = Beaurocrat. #EoGuy = Admin. #Didcot1 = Rollbacker. #Aluminium bronze hair time? = Chat mod. #Bronwyn the 2nd = Chat mod. #Katie P Perry = Chat mod. ::. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) (admin on the http://1991-new-world-order.wikia.com and http://the-politics.wikia.com). If you need to know what calculations you need to do. BTW, I will need help for 2022. Yeah I don't really know the calculations.. I'm not that good at math, but I could try looking up information that don't need a lot of math (for instance, I could just look up how much Oil is in Scotland right now and how much is being drilled and just set that as the Next Oil numbers), if that's okay with you, or you could give me the information and I Help add it to the certain Info pages. Sure, I can help you, just tell me what you need help with and I will think about. Also, there is video from AlternateHistoryHub about this; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG6uv9gVruc Mli048 (talk) 15:55, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Go to chat and we discuss more; http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Mli048 (talk) 16:10, October 15, 2017 (UTC) The Modern World, 2017 (Map Game) *'This game was a attempted restart of ''The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game) but Mli048 raised the issue of copyright, so I moved it to here The Modern World, 2017 (Map Game).' I added ''CC-BY-SA, so the game can stay open. Thanks for posting. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:40, October 16, 2017 (UTC) *It may take a year or so, but if China continues to undermine Taiwan, it's youths will rebell and it will have a civil war in about late 2018. China could then try to annexit. Hint, hint. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:10, October 17, 2017 (UTC) The robotic soldiers I talking about aren't state of the art. They will bascilly be mine sweeping drones, pack animals and this: https://icdn9.digitaltrends.com/image/maars-robot-1500x1000.png?ver=1 Robotic soldiers that act like human infantry I won't expect until 2028-2031. New turn on Shattered World Revived. Please post! Mli048 (talk) 21:53, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Question: Have you made Scotland facist? Or is Scotland still a democracy with a facist power in party? This is for the algrorithm Mli048 (talk) 22:15, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, but there is several types of dictatorships. Here: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World_Algorithm#Dictatorships I suggest a one-party or a facist. Tell me which one you want so I can change it. Mli048 (talk) 22:27, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Post your turn on Shattered World and Flooded Europa Mli048 (talk) 22:11, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Taiwan is in civil war. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 04:30, October 21, 2017 (UTC) SS Sudan Yes, you can add it to the map, best add it to place with few nations in it to spread things out and it is nest not to put any one on the polar ice caps. Yes you can add it.:. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 04:29, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Color box added to list and map. Is there any place you want me to add it to or are you going to add it to the map? The size sould be like that of all the othere nations on the map to keep things even. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 05:06, October 21, 2017 (UTC) : I already did updated Modern Word a while back it to 2018 (4th quarter) http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_2017_(Map_Game)?oldid=76520. :-) :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 05:04, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Fallout Hi, just wondering if you saw my diplomacy on your last post. I play as the Minutemen/Provisional Commonwealth, and I wanted to establish an embassy at Diamond City. Zsasza (talk) 22:40, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 21:37, July 29, 2018 (UTC)| New War Your idea seemed pretty sound, now is pretty much the only time to do it. And to be honest the Arabian War wasn't a brutal war, it was very minor actually. If you lose I don't envision much going bad for you, it would probably just return to the status quo. Vandenhoek (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I have a created a new wiki. However, I need help with coding regarding infoboxes, so could you help? Please respond if interested, we can discuss the details. Mli048 (talk) 00:02, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Okay, however, do you know anyone who is not busy and good at infobox coding? Mli048 (talk) 00:42, October 3, 2018 (UTC)